


you are so gross

by jimhawkins



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Pre-Canon, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhawkins/pseuds/jimhawkins
Summary: Some people woke each other up in the morning with kisses. Not Catra and Adora.





	you are so gross

Adora woke up to find Catra playing with her hair.

She blew a hearty puff of morning breath into her bunkmate’s face and laughed when Catra reeled backwards in disgust.

“You are so gross!” the feline laughed. Adora stuck her tongue out and rolled over on the bed. Catra pounced on her best friend, taking extra care to mess up her hair as much as possible while tickling Adora into submission.

“I was trying to wake you up all nice and cute, but I guess I should stick to tickling you awake after all!”

“Okay, okay, I give, I—ah! Catra!”

Suddenly through the tearful laughs and playful protests Adora went dead still. Catra—who was now straddling Adora—froze as well. The blonde’s eyes rounded in fear. Catra could hear her bunkmate’s heartbeat quicken.

“Adora? What is it? What’s wrong?” Did she hurt her?

Before Catra knew what was happening Adora was now the one straddling her. Catra had been flipped onto her back. The old mattress springs creaked loudly under the sudden shift in weight. Adora’s arms lay across her chest in triumph, made complete by a smug grin looking down at her feline friend.

“God, you’re so easy to read,” Adora teased. She leaned forward to whisper in one of Catra’s fuzzy ears. “Thanks for the wake-up call.”

Catra took advantage of the moment to lick Adora’s cheek repeatedly until the blonde was laughing once again. Adora, now off-balance, collapsed onto Catra with an “oof!” like an idiot. They were having way too much fun wrestling and trying to find each other’s weak spots to notice how ridiculous they looked.

“Oh my god, again? Enough already!” came a voice followed by loud groans. Someone threw a pillow.

Most cadets were already used to the duo’s daily fooling around in the morning but they still got complaints every now and then. Sometimes the others would tease Adora for little rips in her clothing or strands of dark hair that everyone knew belonged to a certain someone.

“Hey,” Catra whispered. “Let’s go train. Alone.”

Adora rolled her eyes. “Okay. But I’m paying you back for yesterday’s little stunt in the locker room.”

Catra purred. Her mismatched eyes narrowed as she grinned. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The feline jumped off the bed and raced towards the door. No doubt towards one of their usual secluded “training spots.”

Finally, Adora stood up straight and stretched. She ignored the annoyed looks and smacking teeth that surrounded her. Within a minute she was dressed and ready to go. No doubt Catra would be waiting somewhere in the hallway shadows to ambush Adora yet again. She’d better hurry before one of the instructors noticed their absence and sent someone out to find them.

Adora smiled to herself, shaking her head, as she raced through the door to catch up to Catra.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this and another catradora fic shortly after SPOP aired on november 25th of 2018.
> 
> the climate of the fandom (and fandom in general) at the time made me nervous. both fics got way more attention than i ever expected, which made me so nervous that i deleted them both.
> 
> i've decided to reupload both with minor edits.


End file.
